The present invention relates to an electrical machine, in particular a fluid-cooled three-phase alternating current generator.
Such electrical machines are known in the art. One of such machines are disclosed for example in the German patent document DE-PS 43 42 870. The cooling of the claw pole system in this electrical machine is performed by heat conduction of the ball bearing, by radiation to the stator and the housing, by convection on the belt pulley, as well as by convection of the closed housing. In such machines temperature and cooling problems occur at very high rotary speeds, for example greater than 15,000 per minute, since the iron loses in the rotor system as well as the ball bearing losses increase with the rotary speed. A sufficient cooling is therefore no longer guaranteed in machines of the above mentioned type.